


Unplanned Fun

by FairyNiamh



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Mild Language, Oral Sex, ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-14
Updated: 2007-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-24 20:45:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seto is in desperate need of release, he is pleased when he finds a lithe young blond to 'help' him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unplanned Fun

Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh nor any of the characters portrayed in this story, that honor belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. I am making no money off of this lovely smut... just enjoying it.  
A/N: I REALLY needed to stay awake last night, so my good (and r/l) friend [BallroomBlitz](http://fhaven.org/viewuser.php?uid=51) came up with a way to keep me awake. Since I have yet to get her into the HP world (she's being stubborn) and had settled into the world of Anime/Manga a long time ago this is what we came up with. [BallroomBlitz](http://fhaven.org/viewuser.php?uid=51) wrote all of Jounouchi's parts while I wrote Seto's... actually... I'm quite pleased with this little smuttlet.  
_____________________________________________

Jounouchi was in the boys room, jamming to his head phone. School was out and he was about to leave. He had his headphones, listening to some loud music, so he didn’t hear when someone came in the bathroom.

He really needed to go and be alone. 'Why isn't there a wank room or something in this school?' he thought as he pushed open the door that lead to, hopefully, a little privacy and self-gratification.

'Damn' he thought. As he saw the blond standing and bopping to music only heard by himself. Though this could turn into a lot of fun if he could play his cards right, then he wouldn't have to depend on his right hand for his much needed relief.

He walked quietly up to the slim figure before him and placed his hand on the other boys shoulder.

Jounouchi had been so occupied with washing his hands, he let out a yelp, jumping and turning in the same motion. He did wince when he slammed into the sink. He stared at who was standing before and went from wide eyed and shocked, to glaring with narrow chocolate eyes at the brunet.

“Just what the hell do you think you are doing sneaking up behind people Kaiba?” He growled, reaching up and removing the headphones so he could hear the response. The little ear-buds dangled from the wires as he looked up at the taller CEO of Kaiba Corp.

Also, Jounouchi’s back hurt from where he had slammed into the sink, and he squirmed a bit at the closeness of the CEO.

"You should pay more attention to your surroundings." said with a half snarl. Really he couldn't put his heart into it, he had plans after all. "Did you hurt your back just now? I noticed you hit it when you turned around. Though if you had hit your head I would be less worried."

'After all if you had been knocked out I would have simply had my way with you.' he thought to himself

Jounouchi ducked his head, blushing slightly. Kaiba noticed his injury. Just great! The blond sighed. “I’m fine, it’s just a bump.” He returned with a slight growl, trying to get past Kaiba, but the brunet seemed a bit unmoving. Jounouchi paused. “Could ya’ move?”

The way Kaiba was staring down at him was a slight bit unnerving and Jounouchi did his best to put up a brave front. He often hated the way Kaiba could just look down on him. Then again from this angle, those icy blue eyes had a decidedly dangerous glint to them.

"Hmmm, you should have that looked at. If someone saw it they might get the wrong idea. I'll move... if you'll agree to a........ different, position." he said slyly. "Why don't you turn around so I can see the 'extent' of your damage.

'Oh, now that was subtle.' he thought to himself. 'Though he hasn't run off screaming yet, and his blush is... almost adorable.'

Jounouchi turned a deeper red at the comment, and had a feeling that it was a bad idea. Still, under that gaze, he had no choice to just nod his head. Besides, it was just to check to make sure it wasn’t that bad. Jounouchi turned about as Kaiba moved slightly.  
“See, it’s not that bad.” Jounouchi said, lifting his shirt to show the large forming bruise. Of course Jounouchi couldn’t see how bad it really was.

Seto winced when he saw the bruise swelling up on Jounouchi's back, though he also noticed his trousers were somewhat tighter than they were before.

He gently ran his fingers over the pale skin before him and almost moaned at the sight or pale cream and silky textured skin before him. He could hold back no longer and ducked his head to run his tongue over the exposed skin. He wanted, no NEEDED to taste every inch of this delectable body.

Jounouchi was about to comment when he suddenly felt wet and warm on his back. He let out a surprised sound, trying to jump forward into the sink this time. Clutching at the faucet, he looked over his shoulder. “What do you think you are doing?”

It wasn’t that it was unpleasant or anything, but this was Kaiba! Kaiba really disliked Jounouchi as a general rule when they met, yet now! Now Kaiba was licking him, and it felt good. Jounouchi let out a breathy moan, blushing when he realized what he had done.

"I'm enjoying a rare treat." Continuing to lick the back before him. He slowly started to raise the shirt with his hands, though his tongue and mouth were somewhat busy, he remembered some of his manners. "This doesn't bother you does it? Mmmm you taste of the outdoors and vanilla, really, it's quite... addictive."

Jounouchi stayed tense up, his mind repeating over and over, ‘But he doesn’t like me!’ As it was, Kaiba was showing something other than distaste for the blond. And try as he might, he was enjoying himself. He shivered at the sensation of cool air over his wet flesh, and he let out a soft moan again, squirming a bit.

With a blush at the brunet’s words, “… not that- that it bothers me… Rather nice really.…” Jounouchi admitted, lifting his arms when Kaiba slipped his shirt over his head.

"Mmmm I'm glad." he whispered into Jounouchi's ear before turning around and pushing him up on the wall. He latched onto neck before him and suck hard enough to mark his territory, while sliding his hands down across the smooth plain of flesh. Finding the two tiny nubs he began to pinch and tease them until they were hard.

'Damn, he thought to himself, I've wasted too much time insulting him to find out how... promising, another course of action would be.' he thought.

Jounouchi gave out a surprised cry, groaning as he arched up into his pleasant attacker. “…Kaiba!” Jounouchi moaned, reaching up to grab at the man’s ever present blue trench coat. He tilted his head, allowing Kaiba even more access to his neck.

"Tell me my sweet treat, just what do you want? How far are you willing to let me go? Because I warn you now that if you want it to stop you have to say so now, for I won't stop later." he said breathing heavily into his ear.

Jounouchi frowned, not completely understanding for a moment as his brain attempted to comprehend what was just said. He looked at Kaiba as he realized what the brunet meant; and Jounouchi blushed looked away.

“I…Uhh…” Wow, the intelligence of his communication skills were astounding. Then shaking his head slightly. “I-I won’t ask you … to stop.”

Jounouchi looked at Kaiba, still blushing as he said those dooming words.

"Look at me." Seto said softly as he put his hand under the chin of the blushing man before him. "I can tell by your blush that you've never done this before, and I promise, though you will feel some pain, you will find it quite.. enjoyable."

Quickly before the other could change his mind he pushed him harder against the tiled wall and began to suck on the tiny nubs located on the flat, smooth chest.

Jounouchi whimpered, squirming slightly as he let his eyes slide shut. He gave breathy moans, reaching to tangle his hands in Kaiba’s hair as the man worked on his nipples.

Slowly Jounouchi ran his hands along Kaiba’s arms, slipping his hands to be able to slip Kaiba’s jacket off.

Seto stood up and quickly removed his coat and shirt as he felt the other man's hands hands on him, before ducking back down to pay proper attention to what he was doing.

He slowly made his way to the other nipple and then traveled slowly to his navel, where he thrust his tongue in and out mimicking the action he was planning on shortly doing.

Jounouchi squirmed against the wall as he was assaulted with a tongue; but he didn’t mind being assaulted, it was pleasing.

“Kaiba…” Jounouchi breathed, leaning back slightly and watching the brunet work. When the brunet started on his pants, Jounouchi was eager to help get rid of all barriers.

With the other man's help, Seto soon had the last barrier between him and bliss removed. He attacked the thin hip before him making sure that his hair lightly brushed over the sensitive organ that was standing proudly. Jounouchi's moans driving him to tease him more ans more.

Slowly he ran his tongue down from the hip to the inner thigh where he gently bite and sucked.

Jounouchi gasped, whimpering when Kaiba skirted about his need. He pressed himself into the wall, squirming about with pleased sound and whimpers of need. He petted Kaiba’s hair, murmuring words of encouragement.

Every time Kaiba skirted around Jounouchi’s need, the blond gave a frustrated sound, his hips swaying slightly in need.

Seto stood up and quickly removed his last remaining garments. He looked into the whiskey colored eyes, "I had planned a solo performance, so I am afraid I came a bit unprepared, so this will have to do." He said as he reached for the soap dispenser and put a liberal amount on his hand before going back to attacking his willing victim.

“…Soap?” Jounouchi squeaked, only to give a pleased sound. He ran his hands over Seto’s chest, tweaking the pert little nubs he came across. He squirmed a bit more as Seto reached behind him, pressing soap slick fingers at the tight ring of muscle there. Jounouchi gave a startled squeak.

"Yes, soap. As I said before, I came unprepared for this. It will... ease the way. Just relax and enjoy." Seto said as he twisted his fingers stretching the tight hole. Seeing that the other man was tensing even more he only knew one way to distract him. He quickly wrapped his lips around the straining erection that had been begging for attention and started to slowly bob his head up and down.

Ah! Seto!” Jounouchi cried out, blushing at the fingers in him. As Kaiba stretched him, the soap stung faintly, but was soon forgotten as the brunet rubbed something inside him that had him giving wordless cries of pleasure; and mixed with that was Kaiba’s mouth on his arousal. Jounouchi was soon squirming and moaning like a wanton whore.

The moans of pleasure were driving him crazy with need. He soon felt that he had stretched the tight little hole enough, he stood coated his straining member before lifting the other man up the wall. He place the mushroom head at the begging hole and eased the other man down until his head was in. As much as he wanted to just thrust quickly into the tight heat, he knew that if he ever wanted this delectable ass again he would have to go slowly, if only for the first time. He was finally fully sheathed into the velvet entrance and waited for the other man to give him some signal to move.

Jounouchi whimpered, as the invading member still hurt. He was panting for breathe by the time Kaiba was all the way in him and he clung to the taller brunet. It was strange to be filled so completely, as the intrusion was different than what he was accustomed too. Still, there was something arousing at being violated as he was. After a moment, when his body had acclimated to the intrusion, he squirmed slightly, moaning as it stung slightly.

Getting the signal he had been waiting for he began to slowly thrust in and out of the tight heat. Moaning in pleasure he grasped the back of the blond's head and brought those tantalizing lips to his for the first time. It was a sloppy, desperate, and heated kiss that drove Seto to higher state of pleasure. When he finally began to run out of air he pulled his mouth away and grasped the slender hips tightly before increasing his pace and losing himself in the sensation of pure unadulterated bliss.

Jounouchi cried out repeatedly, his cries echoing off the cold tile walls. He hung onto Seto, using his legs to pull the other man in deeper with each thrust. He leaned in to Seto, Nipping at the man’s neck and shoulder, before sucking on the flesh that was soon muffling his cries.

“Seto.” Jounouchi whined, his inner muscles clenching around the intruder within him. “Harder.” He begged as he tensed his muscles, sliding a hand between their bodies to grab his own need and pump it. He was impatient.

Hearing Jounouchi's pleas or 'harder' he was happy to oblige with the request. As he thrust harder and faster he could feel the wonderful tingling sensation starting to build in his heavy sack. "So good Jounouchi, so tight. Touch yourself for me sweets. Let hear my name on your lips as you come." He said raggedly while driving harder and faster into the tight heat.

Jounouchi barely made out what Seto had said, through the haze of pleasure. He just nodded, pumping his need as he was pounded into, and into the wall. Jounouchi however, paid the cold tiles no mind, he was too busy with himself and the man thrusting into him; along with the heat that coiled in the pit of his stomach.

Soon Jounouchi was tensing up, trying to hold back his pleasure. He was unable to hold out for long and tensed up with his release, “AH! Seto!”

Jounouchi’s seed sprayed on both him and Seto; and Jounouchi had to wrap an arm about the brunet as he nearly went slack, still pumping his spent arousal a few times. Still he cried out as Seto thrust into him.

Seto watched in blissful fascination as the other man reached his climax. Hearing his name spill from the blonde's lips and the tightening of the already tight hole was too much for him.

"Katsuya!" he yelled as he emptyed himself.

He slowly and carefully slid himself and his new lover down the wall before falling forward into the other man's weight. Breathing heavily he said, "Did you enjoy yourself?"

Jounouchi panted for breath, unable to speak a moment, so he nodded his head. When he had his breath back he said, “Yes.”

He smiled, blushing as he wrapped his arms around Seto’s neck, pulling the man into a languid kiss. Thinking of Kaiba as Seto was going to be easy, especially after this. If Seto wanted anything to do with him after this. Kaiba did admit that he hadn’t planned this.  
Pulling back, blushing, Jounouchi laid back some, relaxing for a moment as he gathered some energy that was required to move.

Seto pulled out of him, slipping to the side, and before Jounouchi could move, Kaiba had his arms locked around the blond. “Going somewhere?”

“Err… That was the plan…” Jounouchi admitted, but didn’t resist the pull to be wrapped in Kaiba’s warm embrace, a minor protection from the chill ceramic tile. “Guess not.”

“Yup.” Kaiba Said, nuzzling Jounouchi. “Mine now Mutt.” He chuckled at the growl, and before Jounouchi could go off on him; Seto had Jounouchi in a kiss. That would shut him up until they could get dressed and home for the reenactment.

  



End file.
